In recent years, from the viewpoint of environmental measures, discharge of volatile organic compounds (VOC) such as organic solvents into the atmosphere has been regarded as a problem, and de-VOC movement is required.
Also in the paint industry, in addition to the conventional coating material containing an organic solvent, from the viewpoint of de-VOC movement, a powder coating material has been widely used. A powder coating material is substantially free from an organic solvent and thus requires no exhaust treatment or no waste liquid treatment during its use, and it is possible to recover and reuse it, whereby its environmental impact is extremely low.
As properties required for powder coating materials, in color variations of coating materials, a level comparable to conventional coating materials is required in recent years. Among them, a demand for metallic color (luster color) is high, and a demand for a metallic color with a plating tone is growing particularly in the field of building material products.
As such a powder coating material, Patent Document 1 discloses a powder coating material comprising a fluororesin as a resin powder and a hydrogenated terpene resin as a binder.